Video Game Time?
by ILoveBTR4eva
Summary: "I know you know, we know we got something." Kendall and Logan have found a new game to play. But will James ever realize what kind of game Anal Domination really is? SLASH! xD


**A/N: So today in science, my friend asked my other friend what AD stood for… She answered… "ANAL DOMINATION!" …Yeah, I thought of BTR automatically, and their bromantic-ness xD SO I DECIDED TO MAKE A QUICK ONE SHOT OUT OF IT! And I hope you like it ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, I WISH I DID! But for now I will just pretend they are my HBO special :p **

**XxX**

**Video Game Time?**

It was a normal day for the boys of Big Time Rush. Chilling near the Palm Woods famous pool, sipping smoothies, and destroying skin cells.

Kendall sat with Jo, Logan sat with Camille, and James and Carlos right by their sides. Although Kendall and Logan were the only two that had girlfriends, that didn't stop them for having some guy time every now and then.

Kendall and Logan exchanged a rather excited glance.

"Hey guys, uh, Logan and I are gonna go back to the apartment." Kendall said.

"What are you gonna do?" Carlos questioned.

"Um… well you see, we're just going to…" Kendall couldn't finish his sentence, knowing it would be awkward for Carlos and James, and especially their girlfriends.

"We're gonna go play Anal Domination!" Logan said quickly all in one breath.

"Oooh! Is that a new video game?" James and Carlos asked, wanting to play.

"….Uhh, yeah! But its kinda two players…So, you guys could play later!" Kendall said as he was getting up. He grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him up from the poolside lounge chair.

"Yep! It's a game! Bye!" Logan shouted as they both ran off.

Carlos, James, Camille, and Jo all looked at each other awkwardly, not having a clue as to what the hell just happened.

**XxX**

Kendall and Logan made a mad dash for their apartment, trying to get away from the awkwardness that they had left by the pool.

"You ready to play, baby?" Kendall said with a sexy smirk.

Logan didn't even get a chance to answer his… _secret _boyfriend, when he was slammed against the door, pushing it shut, with Kendall forcefully kissing his lips.

"Nghh…Kendall" Logan let out in a long drawn moan.

They easily made their way over to the couch, still keeping their lips working. Nobody was in the apartment, so it gave them the perfect opportunity to get their feelings out of the way.

Sure they were already technically together; Camille and Jo just being cover ups for their sexual orientation. But lately they haven't had the chance to pursue their feelings in random acts of passion.

All day they had that feeling. That certain feeling that they get when they _want_ their partner. They _need_ their partner. Especially Logan… he _wanted _Kendall inside of him.

They hadn't always been gay though. It was when Big Time Rush wanted to alter their crib. The whole day that Logan and Kendall had spent together, had been the start of an amazing relationship. It was then that Kendall fell in love with every little thing Logan did. From his crooked smile, his dimples, and his deep chocolate brown eyes, it drew in the tall blonde boy.

But it was Kendall's laugh, and strong headedness that made Logan fall in love. Later that week they had finally confessed their love for each other, and that was it from there. Six long, happy months, filled with love and compassion. Each guy couldn't thing of anything more important to them in the world, than each other.

Of course they still went out with their "girlfriends." They weren't sure how James or Carlos would handle it. They know that they aren't homophobic or anything, but it's still weird coming out after a long friendship like theirs. What would Camille and Jo even think? They had been played the whole time. And everyone knew that Camille was deeply in love with Logan. It was just a shame he doesn't feel the same way about her.

Finally making it onto the couch, Logan took charge, and straddled Kendall's hips. He started to kiss, and bite on his neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses afterwards.

Logan heard Kendall moan in pleasure. "You like that baby? You like when I'm all dominant, and powerful?… Well I'll show you how powerful I can get." Logan said erotically.

**XxX**

Back outside, Jo and Camille had left, leaving James and Carlos alone.

"Hey James?"

"Yeah Carlos?"

"What kind of game do you think Anal Domination is anyways?"

James sighed. He honestly didn't know. But at least he could guess. "I don't know… Action? Adventure? …"

"Oh… Do you maybe want to play later?" Carlos asked.

"Sure! Sounds like fun!"

They each continued to think about Anal Domination. What could it possibly mean? Was it like Mario Bros.? Was it a driving game? Where you ride a bunch of stuff?

"Hey James?" Carlos said again.

"What." James said in annoyance. All he wanted to do was get all tantastic, on a perfectly sunny day.

"What if it's not a video game?"

"You mean like a board game!" James mocked.

"No! I mean like, it's not a game at all… Like some kind of secret code, that only Kendall and Logan know. Oh! And they only use it when they 'Dominate Anal…'"

"…What?" James had no idea what Carlos was rambling about. It had made no sense whatsoever. "You mean Anal Domination?"

"No, I mean dominating an anal… like… you know!"

"Wait what! Kendall and Logan aren't… No! They would never! Stop, Carlos. Don't think like that. Now I don't even want to play whatever that shit is with you!"

"But James… It could happen. Kendall and Logan _are_ very close…"

"Shut up… I'm uh, I'm gonna go back upstairs" James said, as he got up from his chair. He picked up his belongings, and began the usual walk back to their apartment.

A few moments later, James found himself standing in front of 2J. He was actually kind of scared to go in. What if Carlos was right? What if Logan and Kendall _weren't _playing a game after all? Maybe they were…

No!

Carlos can't be right! It's just not possible… Kendall and Logan are not gay!

With that thought in his mind, James pushed the key in the door, and swung it open quickly.

His mouth feel agape when he saw Kendall and Logan having _sex_ on the living room couch…

Yep.

Definitely not a game.

**XxX**

**A/N: Short, sweet, and to the point! ^.^ I actually had a LOT of fun writing this for some reason… Anyways its almost 11pm, and I'm tired, and I have a test tomorrow, so I shall end it here!**

**Let me know what you think… YEAH THAT MEANS REVIEW! :P **


End file.
